


You Summoned?

by TheDarkwoodsWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, Succubus Bucky, a touch of angst, but steve consents, mentions of magic, no beta we go down like steve in the valkyrie, would it be a fic written by me if there wasn't angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkwoodsWitch/pseuds/TheDarkwoodsWitch
Summary: Steve is doing recon at an abandoned Hydra base when he finds some old Latin text. His Latin is a bit rusty, but how badly could it go?orSteve summons a succubus quite by accident.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cas (@foxybucky) for drawing an incredibly sexy succubus Bucky (original post here: https://twitter.com/foxybucky/status/1359343671464910850?s=21) and allowing me to put it into this fic. As soon as I saw this artwork I had an idea for a story and it mulled around in my mind for weeks. I am *so* happy with how this story turned out, and I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

Thunder crashed outside the small abandoned compound, and rain beat hard against the roof. The place was lit dimly, somehow the electricity was still on, despite being left to rot years ago. The corridors were damp almost, a musty, dusty, old book like smell filled the halls. Steve paid no mind to it though. He was a man on a mission. 

It was a covert ops kind of deal, a simple solo mission. Recover reconnaissance or any information he could find from these small Hydra hideouts. Even the smallest places could help them track down the remaining Hydra bases. Now that Bucky was back in his life, and free from his trigger words, he, Sam, and Natasha all made it their mission to stamp out every last tendril. To cut off every last head of Hydra. The bases were getting fewer and farther between, and Steve mused that they “had ‘em on the ropes”. 

Steve quietly stepped through the hall to another room, this one looked like someone’s personal study. It was furnished with a nice desk and armchair, a large fireplace, what looked like an animal skin rug, and shelves upon shelves of books. Whenever this was abandoned it must have been in a hurry, as none of the books seemed to be missing, and there were even still ashes in the fireplace. A fine coating of dust covered the book cases and desk, and it made the room almost look like a time capsule. 

Steve stepped in and it felt almost as if he was stepping into a mausoleum. The room felt eerie, felt, different. Like some sort of miasma had settled into those four walls. Steve couldn’t explain the feeling of unease it gave him but he pushed the sense of creeping dread aside. The books had to have _something_ in them. Hydra wasn’t one to keep pointless things around. 

On the desk there was a lamp and he pulled the chain to turn it on. The room was illuminated and Steve turned his attention to the bookcase. There were lots of map books, some encyclopedias of all things, many books seemed average to have in a personal study. Some were about war strategy, which that piqued Steve’s interest. _Why would Hydra need info on war strategies?_ He wondered. He figured it had to do with Project: Insight but that was long gone. This base had been abandoned before that came to light, Steve reckoned. 

Most of the books seemed pretty banal and Steve was losing hope that this would be a fruitful search after all, but one book caught his attention. It had blood red gilding and wasn’t dusty, as if it had just been placed there. Steve slid it out from the stack. It was hard bound in black, old leather, and had no wording on the cover or the spine. Steve gently opened the book to the first page. There were words but it was handwritten, not in English, and curiously, not in German or Russian either. No, it was Latin. Steve furrowed his brow at this. What was Hydra doing with a book hand written in Latin? Steve thumbed through the milky white pages. For how old the book seemed, it was odd that the pages were so new looking. 

Steve had taken Latin classes in high school alongside Bucky. Bucky always slept through class, he slept through a lot of classes now that Steve really thought about it. Ironic now, that Bucky could speak more languages than Steve could ever dream of. He wondered what Hydra had done to him to get him to stay awake through language lessons. Steve shook his head. So many things were different between them now. He knew they wouldn’t just snap back to how they were in 1943. How could they? But they had always fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and now.... Steve shook his head and sighed and turned his attention to the small window in the room and listened to the rain. 

The rain continued to beat down and Steve sighed and plunked himself down in the armchair. He looked back to the book and flipped it open to a random page. His Latin was undeniably rusty. He hasn’t bothered to use it since the last time he had gone to church and that hadn’t been since .... well probably since his ma died he figured. Last time he set foot in a church and used Latin was her funeral mass. Churches nowadays used English anyway. Something that had changed when he had been on the ice in the 1960’s. 

Steve unsnapped his cowl and set it on the dusty desk behind him and scrubbed a hand over his face and through his blonde hair. This was _old_ Latin, and with it being hand-written it was even more difficult to decipher. He began sounding out the words but some words he wasn’t sure what they meant. He laughed his way through piss-poor pronunciations and he wasn’t sure what he was reading at that point, but all those days sitting through Mrs. Clemmon’s Latin lectures were finally coming in handy. 

Steve moved onto the next paragraph, more confident now, and rattled off the next few sentences. There were strange symbols in the margins, and extra notes too, but age had faded some of them and he couldn’t read them. Steve turned the page and continued reading aloud the phrases that almost seemed to rhyme. Like they were written in meter. Was it poetry, perhaps? Steve finished the paragraph confidently, a bit proud of himself that he could still read it, even if he had no idea what it meant. That was half the battle, right? 

Suddenly, the rain seemed to stop, and a strong wind blew through the room from seemingly nowhere, flipping pages of the book Steve held in his hands. A howl, almost like a dying animal echoed loudly in the room and then in a poof of thick gray smoke, a... man? appeared on the animal skin rug, on his hands and knees. Steve jolted forward in his chair, dropping the book. The smoke cleared, revealing the face of the man and Steve about fell out of his chair. 

The smoke cleared to reveal something that looked like a man sitting before him. He had dark bat-like wings and shiny black horns that protruded forth from his forehead and curled backwards. He had on a maroon leather harness that connected to a pair of what looked like maroon silk panties. His legs were long and lean and ended in matte black stiletto heels. The thing that struck Steve just about dumb was that whatever was before him looked _exactly_ like Bucky, if Bucky had glossy onyx eyes, vampy red lips, earrings and a septum piercing. The man blinked a few times and grinned devilishly before standing up effortlessly. His hair even looked like Bucky’s and was the same length, and cascaded down around his shoulders in a slight curl. 

“You summoned?” he asked. Somehow his voice even sounded like Bucky’s. Steve stared at the creature? man? and stammered, at a total loss for words. It was _beautiful_ , whatever it was, and Steve swallowed thickly. He had never seen anything quite like what was before him currently. The creature crossed it’s arms and pursed it’s lips. 

“You summoned me?” he asked. He sounded almost annoyed. Steve’s brain managed to reconnect briefly and he gasped out: “I what?”. The creature frowned. 

“You _summoned_ me. I don’t just appear uncalled for, I -“ he stopped talking and his eyes lowered to the ground where the book had fallen, and then his eyes went back to Steve. He stepped closer to Steve, his heels clicking on the concrete floor, and picked up the book. Steve found himself scooting back in his chair, pressing himself as far as he would go into it. He was finding it hard to breathe almost in his presence, like he was taking his breath away. The man flipped through the book, his red lacquered nails a stark contrast to the dark leather of the book. He landed on a page and tutted his tongue. 

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, looking at Steve with eyebrows raised, “because you don’t look like someone who knows what this is”. Steve scoffed. 

“What do I look like then?” he asked, sounding indignant, not willing to admit that maybe he didn’t know what on earth he had been reading out loud earlier. 

“You look like an American Flag come to life, honestly. Is that your, uniform?” the man looked Steve up and down, smirking, and Steve felt himself blush of all things under his piercing gaze. “Anyway, I’m going to assume that you _didn’t_ know this was a witches grimoire, and that you most certainly _didn’t_ know that you were reading an incantation to summon a succubus”. The man flipped the book around to show Steve the page where he had been reading from and tapped the text, smirking. Steve’s mind was all but TV static. He’d summoned a ... _what_? 

“But why do you look like Bucky?” he blurted out. The man snapped the book closed and smiled again and Steve felt inexplicably warm for such a damp, stormy evening. Holding the book between his hands the man stepped closer, much closer to Steve. He bent over and placed a finger under Steve’s chin, and tilted Steve’s chin up. 

“Sweetie,” he drawled out, “I take on the form of the summoner’s deepest desire”. Steve’s breath hitched at the words. “So I think you can answer that question yourself, honey”. Steve felt himself get dizzy, at the implication. “Who is this Bucky, you speak of?” the man asked. He set the book down on the table next to them and without a warning, straddled Steve’s large thighs. The thin silk of his panties did little to hide anything, and he was warm like a furnace. Steve gasped, and a whimper escaped his lips, much to the creature's delight. He smelled like cedar and sandalwood, like the expensive cologne Bucky had recently discovered that Steve secretly loved. How did this creature even know _that_ detail!? The man rocked back and forth on Steve’s lap and Steve’s body responded much to his utter embarrassment. The man looked at Steve and pouted before finding the zipper hidden in Steve’s collar and pulling it down, revealing a collar bone. He snaked a hand inside and rested it on Steve’s neck, his thumb tracing Steve’s warm skin. His skin was hot like a brand against Steve’s neck. 

“Use your words sweetheart. Answer the question.” his voice was suddenly stern, and the man brought his hand to the front of Steve’s neck and gave it a light squeeze, almost as a warning. 

“He’s- he’s a friend” Steve managed to squeak out, his eyes never leaving the creatures. 

“Oh? Is that it? Most mortal men don’t think of their friends in silk panties though, do they?” the man teased. Steve blushed and he could feel the heat in his ears. He supposed most men didn’t fantasize about their best friends, sure. But Steve had been tragically in love with his best friend since he was 16, he just had no idea how to breach the subject to him. And there was always the possibility that Bucky didn’t like him back like _that_ , and then then what would he do? What would happen to their friendship? Steve’s racing mind was interrupted by the man. 

“But you’re not like most mortal men, are you? Most mortal men would be drunk off of my pheromones by now, but you? Look at you, you’re a fighter, aren’t you?” the man looked down at Steve’s hands. He was gripping the arms of the chair so hard he was afraid he’d break them. Steve hadn’t even realized he was white-knuckling the chair. The thing was, he _desperately_ wanted to touch the man. He was scared of the thing he had summoned, but so turned on by it too. It looked so much like Bucky, Steve’s head was spinning with the fight between giving into desire and retaining any semblance of control. The man’s knees were pressed into either side of Steve’s broad thighs, and the man once again rocked up and down in Steve’s lap, grinding into Steve’s dick, this time giggling. “My, you are an excited one, aren’t you?” Steve blushed again and this time it went down his neck. “You’re pretty when you blush” the man whispered before he moved his hand to the nape of Steve’s neck, running his fingers over the fine hair there. “How badly you must want him” the man whispered. 

“What?” Steve retorted. He knew good and well what the man had said and it somehow angered him. He let go of the chair and focused his will on pushing the man off, which was, to his surprise, incredibly difficult. Steve placed his hands on the man’s chest, touching the harness, and pushed. But he suddenly felt inexplicably weak, and his head felt fuzzy. The man did not budge, but rather, laughed once more at Steve. 

“What did you think that was gonna do, big boy?” he goaded. Steve frowned and pushed harder, but somehow it wasn’t enough. His arms felt weak, like jelly almost. He had to channel all his focus in keeping his hands where they were. The man on his lap was _intoxicating_ and Steve was genuinely struggling to focus. Having someone who looked exactly like Bucky just sitting in his lap was so distracting as it was, and then the way he was acting, taunting and teasing, Steve didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to shove the man off and run but the other part, a steadily growing part actually, wanted whatever he was offering. 

Another beat passed and the man grabbed one of Steve’s hands and moved it to the front of his panties. 

“Touch me” he whined and Steve’s eyes blurred for a moment, and it looked like Bucky, his bucky, no wings, no piercings, shiny metal arm and all. 

“Can’t you see what you do to me, _Stevie_?” Bucky asked. Steve moaned at that childhood nickname that he secretly loved, and felt through the thin fabric Bucky’s hot, hard cock. He put his other hand on Bucky’s face and felt the stubble on his cheek. Bucky looked beautiful like this, like he belonged there, and red hot desire coursed through Steve’s veins. Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s neck, sighing. Steve moaned again as Bucky pressed himself against Steve, frotting again against him. 

“Bucky-“ he gasped, his eyes fluttering, chest heaving. 

“Indulge, darling, let me have you” Bucky whispered in between hot, wet neck kisses. Steve couldn’t resist it anymore and wrapped his arms around him. He ran his arms up his toned back and felt wings and that’s when he remembered- 

“No, you aren’t-“ Steve moved his hands to the man’s chest again and pushed and this time he rocked back and looked at Steve. He looked confused. Steel blue eyes faded to gleaming onyx, the metal arm faded to flesh. It was as if Bucky had been there and then suddenly he was not. Steve squinted and blinked multiple times, unsure of what had happened. 

“How curious,” the man said as he again flitted his wings “my magic only somewhat works on you”. Steve wasn’t sure what he meant but it was like he was having double vision. There was the frighteningly attractive man, who looked like Bucky, and then Bucky. One would fade to the other and Steve was overwhelmed. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a mortal who it didn’t work on” he said, “It’s no matter, though. I will still get what I want”. He gave Steve a piercing look that chilled him and with a snap of his fingers the fireplace behind him roared to life. The dim room suddenly became golden and bright, and in the firelight he somehow managed to look even _more_ beautiful than before. The man moved his hands to Steve’s belt and began to undo it. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, looking down at the nimble hands undoing his belt. The man unbuckled Steve’s belt and moved on to the button. 

“I’m going to have my fill” he answered nonchalantly. 

“What?” Steve asked as the man got Steve's button undone and slid the zipper of his pants down. He pulled Steve’s pants open to reveal red boxer briefs that Steve was making a tent out of, and a small wet patch on the front from him leaking precum. Steve felt a wave of embarrassment crash over him at just how turned on he was by this man? creature? demon? The man smiled and ran his thumb over the wet patch, and over the tip of Steve’s dick, humming as he did so. Steve whimpered and the embarrassment was back. Steve for a moment tried to think of the last time he had done _anything_ with _anyone_ and he was coming up blank. It had been so long since anyone had done anything with him, and right now it was really showing. The man gripped Steve’s dick in his hand through the fabric and gave it a squeeze, making Steve gasp. 

“So responsive” the man taunted and he gave Steve’s dick another squeeze. “Why don’t we get you out of these, hmm?” He asked. He put his hands on the waistband of Steve’s underwear and slipped his thumbs down under it, his hands even somehow warm against Steve’s skin. Steve hesitated. Steve looked into the beautiful dark eyes of the man, and all his nerves were alight. He had never seen anything like him before, and he kept fading to Bucky, and then back to the devastatingly beautiful man with the horns. “Are you gonna stop me? I can just tear them off if you prefer?” Steve’s mouth dropped and he shook his head and raised his butt up off the chair enough for the man to slide his pants down. The man pulled them down around Steve’s ankles and looked at Steve’s hard cock as it rested against his lower abdomen. Steve’s eyes were locked on the man, no, Bucky, no no, _the man_ , as he knelt on the floor in front of Steve. He put his hands behind Steve’s knees and pulled him forward in the chair with surprising strength, bringing his rear to the edge of the chair. He pushed Steve’s knees wide and rested his left hand on Steve’s thigh. 

“My my, just look at you. Is all that really for me? Or is it for your Bucky?” Steve floundered for an answer, he felt himself trembling under the man’s gaze. The fire behind him made his hair shine like amber, and made his skin look golden. Steve gripped the arms of the chair. The man didn’t give Steve a chance to respond before he had his hand around Steve’s dick, eliciting a moan from Steve. Steve looked down at the hand around his dick and his eyes about boggled out of his head. The man squeezed his thigh and brought Steve back to the present moment. The man slowly worked Steve’s cock, his red lacquered nails gleamed in the firelight. He went just slow enough to keep Steve wanting more. More Precum leaked out from Steve’s dick, and he was feeling suddenly desperate. 

Steve whined and rocked his hips, trying to get just a bit _more_. The slow pace was maddening. The man slid his hand to Steve’s hipbone and again, with surprising strength, held him in place. 

“Ah ah ah” the man chided. “We’re going to have some fun”. Steve’s chest heaved at the man kneeling before Steve, a sinful grin on his face, and the man continued edging Steve. He’d bring him just to the precipice and then stop. He pinch Steve’s leg or even go so far as to take his hands away from Steve completely to stop him from coming. Every time he would take away his hand, Steve would whimper and whine, feeling desperate but never doing anything to hasten things along. Just as the feeling of being at the edge would subside, the man would begin again; stroking, squeezing, and just stopping short of heaven. After what felt like hours, Steve’s dick was red, weeping, and harder than it had ever been in Steve’s whole life. The man had taken his hand away again and was lightly fondling Steve’s balls when his eyes teared up. 

“Please-“ he gasped out, totally breathless from the onslaught. The man stopped completely and rocked back on his heels and looked up at Steve, looking smug. 

“Please what?” he asked. Steve opened his mouth, but struggled to articulate what he wanted. Steve looked desperate, pupils blown wide, his hair a sweaty mess. Tears ran down his face. Looking down at the beautiful man before him his eyes blurred and it was Bucky once more. He blinked a few times and furrowed his brow. 

“Bucky - Bucky, _please_ -“ he begged. He ran his hands through his damp hair, exasperation in his voice. Bucky smiled a small smile. 

“Oh doll,” Bucky said. He rubbed his own dick through his panties and Steve whined with need at the sight. “Since you asked _so nicely_...” Bucky trailed off and he leaned forward to Steve and brought his face to Steve’s dick. He smiled before licking the length of it, spending some time lapping at the sensitive tip. Without so much of a warning Bucky took the full length of Steve into his mouth in one go. Steve cried out and his back arched at the sensation, and what he was seeing. How long had he dreamed about this? How long had he wanted it? The sight of his thick dick filling up Bucky’s mouth was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Bucky moaned as he took in the length of Steve, and Steve couldn’t bear to look away. He saw double, he saw the man, he saw Bucky, and he felt like he was going to explode. Steve let go of the chair and let his fingers weave into Bucky’s, no the man’s, no ... _Bucky’s_ hair. He pulled a little and Bucky moaned. The feeling of his tongue against his length made him see stars and Steve could feel his orgasm building within him, low in his abdomen. It felt so good after all that time edging, Steve briefly thought that that was something he’d have to explore later. But all lucidity in his mind vanished once the man picked up the pace. His deep red lips wrapped around Steve’s cock was a sight, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back and rested it against the chair, gasping. 

Abruptly Steve came with an animalistic cry that echoed in the room. He jerked his head forward and pried his eyes open to watch as he pumped Bucky’s mouth full, and to look on as he swallowed it all down with ease. His hands clenched hard in Bucky’s hair. Steve was left shaking, gasping, lazily thrusting, and with tears streaming down his face once more. His eyes blurred with tears and his hands fell away. Steve watched as those deep red lips slid off Steve’s sensitive cock, lingering at the tip just to be a tease, before his dick slipped out of that beautiful pout. The man licked his lips and looked satisfied as he surveyed Steve’s wrecked frame. Steve felt like all the energy in his whole body had been sucked, quite literally, out of him. The man leaned back and sat on his legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and pushing his hair out of his face. He ran his hands over the harness that sat snugly on him and down his thighs. He looked at Steve who had calmed down considerably at that point but was still feeling exhausted. The man stood up. 

“You ought to be glad I like big dumb blondes. This could have gone much differently for you” he taunted. “But you can summon me any time, honey” He winked and Steve just looked on, unable to muster a reaction. The edges of his mind felt fuzzy, like he had drank too much and was about to pass out. The man walked over to Steve who was still slumped over in the armchair and crossed his arms. He shook his head and giggled, smiling wide, showing those fangs again, before another animal-like howl echoed through the room and he disappeared in another poof of thick smoke. The fire was snuffed out, and thunder crashed hard outside, making Steve jolt. Rain beat down on the windowpane and the room felt dead and cold suddenly. Steve felt confusion wash over him and he let his head fall back and hit the back of the chair before going out cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve!?” 

“Steve where the hell are you in this place?” 

Steve awoke to chatter in his comms. He had to pry his eyes open and focus on waking up. 

“Steve? This shit hole is a maze where the hell are you?” 

It was Bucky’s voice on the comm. Bucky? Steve suddenly remembered and looked down. He was still slumped in the chair with his pants around his ankles. With a herculean effort he stood up and got his pants back on and belt done just as a rifle turned the corner of the room, followed by Bucky. Bucky stopped moving. His dark hair was pulled back into a bun with wisps of hair at his temples, and he looked genuinely worried. 

“Steve? You’ve been silent for hours and we finally decided to come take a look and see what the hell was going on-“ Bucky stopped and lowered his rifle. He looked to the cowl that was sitting on the desk, and to the book sitting on the table. 

“Did you fall asleep reading!?” Bucky asked in disbelief. Steve faltered. He had fallen asleep yes, but not from reading. He didn’t know what to say to Bucky. No idea if he even could tell Bucky, and they told each other just about everything. Steve could only think of one secret he kept from Bucky, and he had been keeping it from him for so long, it felt weird to even acknowledge it sometimes. But after what had happened today Steve wasn’t sure if he could go the rest of his life keeping it. Bucky’s expression changed from annoyance to concern. Steve never wasn’t one to have a hard time talking. He was a spitfire since the day he was born. “Steve? Is everything okay?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded and grabbed his cowl and popped it back on his head, fastened the strap, and grabbed the book. 

“Let’s just get out of here” Steve replied. He was glad the cowl covered some of his cheeks because he felt himself getting red again from embarrassment. His mind began replaying the events of the previous hours and he was dumbstruck. He had summoned a succubus? And of course it did very ... succubus-y things. He followed behind Bucky, and the closer they got to the exit, the more he dreaded the flight home. Natasha had dropped him off a while ago, actually, how long had it been? Steve couldn’t remember and he didn’t wear a watch to check. And he was too embarrassed to ask. The two soon after boarded the helicopter and Natasha turned around from the pilots seat.

“Oh, the Smithsonian will be so pleased you managed to bring the artifact back intact” she teased. She looked at Steve and Bucky and Bucky took a seat. Steve hesitated and then say down as well. “What kept you?” she asked. 

“The old boy fell asleep reading!” Bucky shouted as the rotors began to spin. 

“Hey! You’re older than me!” Steve shouted back. Bucky smiled his beautiful smile and chuckled. 

“Yeah well at least I’m not the grandpa who fell asleep on a recon mission! I’m not gonna let you live this one down, buddy. What were you reading anyway?” Bucky asked. Steve handed over the book. Bucky flipped through the pages, confused. “Why is it in Latin? It’s a.... a spell book?” _Of course Bucky knew Latin. Of course_ , Steve thought. Was there a language Hydra hadn’t taught him? Bucky brought the book closer to his face to try and read the book, his mouth sounding out words. He finally handed it back to Steve. “There’s some weird shit in there. Probably a good thing you found it”. 

“Yeah....” Steve said. He flipped through the pages nervously as the helicopter cruised through the sky. His mind felt like a mess. He felt like he was a teenager again, when he first realized he loved Bucky. How old was he then? 16? 17? He remembered vividly the day it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he felt like, in a way, that he had been buried ever since. He had never been able to not look at Bucky since then and not admire his smile, or the way the light hit his eyes. He had painted it and drawn it multiple times throughout the years, and he even still did, sometimes unknowingly. He’d set out to draw someone and the eyes would look too familiar, the hair would be just so. Everything made him think of Bucky, whether it was seeing something and thinking he’d like it, or remembering something from their past. In that moment Steve realized that he was well and truly fucked, and that he couldn’t go back to how things had been. Not after what had happened. That truth was achingly apparent now. 

The helicopter landed and they disembarked, the three of them heading into Stark Tower. There was a short debrief with Bruce and Steve fumbled his way through it. He hated lying but he couldn’t exactly be wholly truthful about what had gone on. Natasha eyed him during the debrief. She was good, too good, at picking up lies. Afterwards she pulled him aside. 

“You know you are a terrible liar, right?” she asked, arms crossed. They were standing outside the conference room where they had been before. Bucky had already said he was heading home. Steve dreaded that too, since they shared an apartment. Steve looked at Natasha and put on his best face of disbelief. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, his voice a little defensive. 

“You lied back there. Bruce may not have picked up on it but I did. And I bet Bucky did too. Why are you lying?” she asked. Steve chuckled. 

“You sound like me” he said. He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. His heart felt like it was racing. He hadn’t felt this nervous since the second world war, when he was shoved out on stage and made to sell bonds for the first time. Steve looked into Natasha’s determined eyes and sighed heavily. “Can I talk to you about something?” he asked. Immediately, her demeanor softened. 

“What is it?” she asked. Steve rubbed his hands over his face. Natasha was one of his best friends, aside from Bucky, Sam, and Tony, but she felt more like a sister than anything he had ever had. She was nosy, she was mean, but she was a fierce protector, who always had Steve’s best interest at heart. He knew she felt the same way about him. There weren’t many people Steve trusted as much as he trusted her. 

“It’s Bucky, I - I love him and I don’t know what to do about it” Steve said in a rushed way. Natasha smiled. 

“Well that’s been obvious for a while Steve” she said matter-of-factly. Steve’s hands dropped by his side and he stared at her. 

“What do you mean by that?!” he asked. Natasha laughed. 

“Steve. _Steve_. You defied the accords for that man. Fought Tony for that man. You went to bat for him when no one else would. It’s pretty obvious, at least to me, anyway.” she shrugged and Steve about keeled over. “The only question is, is why haven’t you told him yet?” 

“Well I don’t want to ruin our friendship!” he sputtered out. Steve felt overwhelmed. Like he had been found out somehow, even though he’s the one who admitted it to her first. Natasha shook her head. 

“Steve I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about that. Whatever happened at the base you don’t have to tell me. But _something_ happened, and it made you bring this up.” she said. She reached out and placed her hand on the star on Steve’s uniform. “Maybe you ought to do something for yourself for once.” Steve looked down at her hand on his broad chest and sighed. 

“I think you’re right. I’m gonna go home.” Natasha smiled in a very demure way, and Steve held her hand on his chest before she took it away. Without saying anything else, she slinked off and Steve felt a little less anxious, and a little better about everything. 

The ride home on his motorcycle was a quiet one, as it was the dead of night, and the rain had long since stopped. The streetlights reflected off of the wet pavement outside their walk up apartment. Steve stopped to admire it. It was so much nicer than anything they could hear ever afforded before the war. He mused about how much things had changed and yet, how similar they still seemed to be. He unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside. It was. dark, except for the light from the TV, and Bucky was sprawled out in his sweats and a T-shirt, hair down now, remote in hand, watching it. At the sound of the door he turned to face Steve. 

“Hey” he said, giving Steve a small smile. 

“Oh you waited up for me?” Steve asked. He wasn’t expecting to see him again at least until morning, and that would have given him enough time to get his thoughts together before attempting to talk to him. He couldn’t sit on this secret much longer, not with how it was gnawing at him with a new intensity. He looked at Bucky, and his throat felt thick and the nerves returned. 

“Yeah, uh, you seemed, kind of, kind of shaken up after today... So I thought I’d stay up and see if you wanted to talk about it maybe?” Bucky sat forward as he spoke and pushed his hair behind his ear. Steve quietly hoped that Bucky never cut it, he had never envisioned him with long hair, but now that he had seen it? He couldn’t see Bucky any other way. It just suited him so much. He looked so perfect, always, so perfect to Steve. Steve sighed. He felt like he could combust he was so shaken. Nothing in his entire life had set him on edge like this. He felt like his heart could beat out of his chest. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked. He leaned forward, face concerned. Steve was lost in his own little world of panic, panic and what would be, panic of what could happen if he told the truth. He felt like screaming. He felt like running away. He was so caught up in his own racing thoughts that he totally failed to notice that Bucky had walked over from across the room and was standing in front of him. 

“Steve?” his voice sounded far away at first. 

“Steve”? Bucky asked again, this time more clear. Steve blinked a few times and came back to reality. Bucky was holding onto both his shoulders. 

“Hey are you alright?” Bucky asked, worried. “This isn’t like you” he added. Steve looked into his gray blue eyes and saw how the shadows danced across his face and he thought about the man, the creature, and what he had said to him: 

_how badly you must want him._

Steve, without hesitation, without thinking, reached out and cupped Bucky’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Bucky at first was shocked and stood ramrod still, but after a moment, he softened into it and wrapped his arms around Steve, and they kissed each other sweetly at first, and then hungrily, like they both had been waiting for it for so, so long. They stood there in the living room kissing each other until they were breathless. Bucky pulled away first and put his forehead against Steve’s, and the two of them gasped and took a moment to catch their breath. 

“Steve?” he asked, his voice breathy, but a smile on his face “Steve what was that?”. Steve laughed a little, and then pulled away to look at Bucky properly. He laughed again at the absurdity of it all. Here they had been kissing, and now Bucky was smiling at him like he was the sun made man, and Steve laughed again. He pulled Bucky in for a hug, still laughing, he couldn’t believe that he had waited so _long_ to say or do anything. He squeezed Bucky tightly making him squeak and held his face in his hand and pressed his nose into Bucky’s neck. He stayed like that for a moment. 

“Bucky I love you I’ve loved you since I was a teenager I-“ he stopped, he felt tears well up in his eyes and he blinked to try and stop them from spilling over but to no avail. Hot tears ran down his face and soaked into Bucky’s T-shirt. He put his face on Bucky’s shoulder, and sobbed a couple times, he was terrified honestly. Bucky put his arms around Steve and put a hand on the back of his head, and he hummed. 

“Steve...Steve” he cooed and Steve looked up at Bucky, fear on his face. 

“Steve I love you too. Always have, I think” he said, eyes damp. He blinked a few times and smiled again. Steve sucked in a deep breath and pulled Bucky back in for a kiss. 

“Calm down there, punk” Bucky said, laughing as they hugged again. 

“Oh shut it, you jerk” Steve retorted, jokingly. Bucky smiled and stole another kiss. 

“How about we sit down, huh? We got lots to talk about” Bucky said. Bucky slipped his hand into Steve’s, and Steve looked down at where their hands touched, and smiled. Nothing had ever made more sense. Nothing had ever felt more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> come find me on twitter @darkwoodswitch

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @darkwoodswitch


End file.
